


Полезные связи

by Kaellig



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, headcanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Хелена Кейн была никем, у неё не было ни семьи, ни денег, ни связей, и тем не менее она, тауронка, дослужилась до контр-адмирала. Но как?





	

На похороны Рейес Сеймор пришло столько человек, что можно было даже решить, будто её просто обожали при жизни.

Спойлер: это было не так.

Хелена поморщилась, глядя на казавшийся бесконечным поток людей, украдкой потёрла гудящие виски. Для них всех прощальная церемония была лишь ещё одним официальным мероприятием, на котором можно похвастаться очередной медалью, новенькими нашивками, молодой красавицей женой, а заодно обсудить насущные вопросы с коллегой из смежного ведомства или под благовидным предлогом пристать к какой-нибудь шишке с нижайшей просьбой.

По старой традиции, военных хоронили в открытом космосе, но вклад Сеймор в политику и историю Двенадцати Колоний был слишком велик, чтобы просто выкинуть её из шлюза, — нет, зачем же, если можно устроить пафосную церемонию, поставить красивый памятник и сделать все необходимые телодвижения, которые убедили бы граждан Колоний, что память об этой женщине будет вечной.

Тех, кто действительно скорбел об умершей, здесь были единицы — старуха отнюдь не принадлежала к числу людей, чьё обаяние привлекает друзей, детей у неё не было, а родственников и сослуживцев она пережила почти всех. Возле гроба стояли всего пятеро: двое немолодых мужчин — сыновья сестры, оба явно приехали из чувства долга, а не от глубокой любви; молодой парень с лейтенантскими знаками различия, совсем ещё мальчишка, — очевидно, внук одного из них; немолодая, но всё ещё красивая женщина, опиравшаяся на элегантную трость, — Эрика, вторая жена Рейес, пожалуй, единственный человек здесь, который действительно потерял близкого. Чего уж точно нельзя было сказать о последней, шестой жене покойной — у той на лице было откровенно скучающее выражение. Безликая длинноногая красотка не старше Хелены — вкус у Рейес был всегда отменный, но к старости в голове у неё явно что-то перемкнуло. 

Хелена вполне могла бы стоять сейчас там же — утешающе обнимать Эрику, принимать лицемерные соболезнования. Не то чтобы ей так этого хотелось — но, в конце концов, было время, когда старуха заменяла ей семью, пусть и в своей неповторимой манере. Нет, Хелена никогда не была её любовницей (хотя, видят боги, был момент, когда той стоило только намекнуть — и Хелена прыгнула бы к ней в койку, как в омут, без раздумий), просто её самой — такой, как сейчас — не было бы, если бы Рейес Сеймор не заметила её однажды и не взяла под крыло.

Рейес Сеймор была человеком-легендой. Герой Сайлонской войны, командир звёздного крейсера «Деймос», списанного сразу после войны из-за слишком обширного характера полученных повреждений, но успевшего нанести огромный урон врагу. Первая урождённая тауронка, дослужившаяся до звания коммандера Каприканского флота; первая женщина, ставшая адмиралом флота, и всего третий адмирал в истории объединённого флота Двенадцати Колоний; первая женщина министр обороны. Язвительная, резкая, прямолинейная — и при этом дьявольски умная и проницательная. У таких людей всегда множество завистников и совсем немного союзников, но Рейес Сеймор и не нуждалась в поддержке: её главным козырем и лучшей защитой от любых нападок были её имя и слава героя. Её боготворили тысячи девушек, пошедших во флот «чтобы быть, как она»; ею гордились все тауронцы независимо от политических взглядов; служить под её началом было пределом мечтаний любого молодого офицера. 

Хелена не была исключением — по каждому из этих трёх пунктов. Она была всего лишь одной из тысяч — всего лишь ещё одна девчонка, влезшая в форму просто потому, что не могла найти своё место в жизни. Но, видимо, что-то отличало её от большинства, потому что из всего её курса в экипаж новенького «Пегаса», вручённого Сеймор вместе со званием контр-адмирала и туманным обещанием новых повышений в скором, не попал больше никто. 

Чем она привлекла внимание этой холодной женщины, слишком привыкшей за время войны к тому, что любой, к кому ты рискнёшь привязаться, может умереть через мгновение? Было ли это узнаванием равной, сестры по духу? Прочитала ли она во взгляде новоиспечённого лейтенанта ту же темноту, что навсегда поселилась в ней самой? Хелене не довелось принять участие в войне, но война всё равно необратимо изменила её — и, видимо, оставила на ней своё невидимое клеймо, заметное лишь для таких же меченых. Таких, как Рейес Сеймор.

Где была бы Хелена сейчас без её поддержки, её связей, её советов? О, на этот вопрос было очень легко ответить, Хелена знала множество примеров — девчонки и парни с Таурона, самой занюханной из Двенадцати Колоний, наивысшим достижением которых стало получение диплома академии: для одних просто не нашлось места ни на одном из колониальных военных кораблей, другие получили назначения, определённо не стоившие их талантов, третьи так и закончили карьеру в звании лейтенанта. Флот сильно изменился после войны, но попасть в него не стало проще — вовсе наоборот: кораблей теперь было гораздо меньше, желающих служить — гораздо больше, и связи имели ещё большее значение, чем прежде.

Где была бы Хелена сейчас, если бы тогда, десять лет назад, перед самым уходом Рейес в отставку, не разругалась с ней до такой степени, что они так больше ни разу и не заговорили друг с другом? Возможно, она уже была бы контр-адмиралом, а не коммандером безнадёжно устаревшего крейсера «Эрида». Впрочем, Хелена не сомневалась, что повышение не за горами — с помощью Рейес или нет, она успела создать себе репутацию, которая уже начинала работать за неё.

И тем не менее сейчас, глядя на то, как опускается в землю гроб с телом женщины, открывшей для неё дорогу во флот (дорогу к войне, потому что Хелена не сомневалась, что сайлоны однажды вернутся), она чувствовала глухую тянущую боль в груди, что-то, подозрительно походившее на сожаление — если бы только она хоть когда-либо о чём-либо жалела. 

— Хелена. — Она обернулась, почувствовав прикосновение к локтю, и коротко улыбнулась.

— Пора?

— Да, прости. — Йорген Бельзен, её старпом и ближайший друг, едва ли не единственный, кто знал, как много значила для неё на самом деле Рейес Сеймор, в извиняющемся жесте развёл руками. Извиняться было не за что — Хелена и так помнила, что у неё мало времени. Просто надеялась, что его будет хоть немного больше, хотя и сама не могла бы сказать, зачем ей это. Принести соболезнования Эрике? Бросить горсть земли на гроб — по ещё одной старой, но уже тауронской традиции? Прощаться ей было не нужно — она уже давно простилась и простила: за слишком суровую любовь, оставившую немало невидимых шрамов, за жёсткость и несгибаемость, за то, что Рейес, упорно пытаясь выковать из неё собственное подобие, ни разу не спросила, хочет ли этого сама Хелена.

Нет, ей больше нечего было здесь делать. Возможно, ей не стоило даже и приходить, но где-то в глубине души она знала, что не станет жалеть об этом решении.

Впрочем, она же никогда ни о чём не жалела.

— Да, пора возвращаться на «Эриду», — кивнула она больше собственным мыслям, нежели Йоргену. — Я увидела всё, что хотела.


End file.
